


More practice

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are drunk and things are happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	More practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my merlin writers tropes bingo card, square 'drunk/drugged'.
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry :D

Merlin blinked owlishly as the bottle escaped his grip and rolled away on the floor. 

“Go home, Mrln, you’re drunk.” Arthur burped and smiled goofily. 

“So ‘r you.” Merlin tried to copy the burp, but only a weak little sound came out and he giggled.

“You’r gord…gordj…cute when you’r drunk.” Arthur slurred. He didn’t remember how they got here but he was sure the evening started with…no…it was probably Gwaine’s fault. It was always Gwaine’s fault!

Merlin batted his eye-lashes and pursed his lips. “Why don’t you kiss me then, if I’m so cute?”

Arthur stared at him and sobered up considerably.

“Wha? Ain’t I cute ‘nuff to be kissed by the mighty Pendragon?” Merlin pouted.

That was a thing Arthur couldn’t allow. Merlin shouldn’t pout, Merlin should smile. He had such a nice smile. But…

“Youf never done it.” Merlin sighed deeply and then nodded, his big blue eyes fixed on Arthur’s face.

“Of course I have! I’ve kissed tons of people.” Arthur took a sip out of his bottle. “Tons!”

“Like who?”

“Whom.” Arthur corrected automatically, wondering if the way Merlin usually corrected him slowly rubbed off on him.

“Yeah, who’d you smooch?” Merlin scooted closer. “Give. ‘m all ears.” He giggled at his own joke.

“Nice ears, too.” Arthur reached out but stopped himself before he could run his fingers along one of Merlin’s ears.

“I love you, Arthur.” Merlin burst out all of a sudden.

“Wha? Wait a minute. We havn even kissed!”

“What ‘r you waitin for, then?” 

There it was again, the pout. How could Arthur admit that he’d never kissed a bloke before? That he had never been with a man and didn’t really know what to do? He’d always wanted, but never dared. It just wasn’t a thing a Pendragon should do, right? But there was Merlin, really close, waiting and just wonderful the way he was. Arthur took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him.

When they broke for air, Arthur knew he wouldn’t kiss anyone but Merlin for the rest of his life. He tasted like the pizza they’d had and of course like beer, but a lot like Merlin and yes, that made sense in Arthur’s mind. That Merlin grinned now was a bit unsettling, though. “What?”

Merlin ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip and chuckled. “Not bad for a first time.” He winked. “Guess we need more practice.”

Arthur so didn’t mind.


End file.
